Questions
by 66alex
Summary: what happens when Hikaru questions a studying Haruhi? ....


It was a peaceful day in the school of Ouran high school.

A girl with books in her hands was walking in the back of the library, so she was away from the annoying, noisy people.

Haruhi successfully found an empty table.

"These stupid rich people. I don't even know why they spend there time in the  
library if they aren't going to study." She mumbled, setting her books down on  
the table.

'Okay, now to get started on my questions for English.' She took out the work  
sheet for English out.

"1st question: if you were to be asked on a date, where would it be?  
Why?"

What? Isn't this bit personal?

"Uh I guess it would be at the amusement park, because I can have fun even ifI might not like it," she wrote.

"Weird question, if this was your first date, would you like it with Hikaru or Kaoru?" she read aloud dumb-founded by the switched papers by the twins.  
After reading it over and over, she twitched.

"So, which would you go out with first?" the twins said in sync. Haruhi wide  
eyed, looked up. She jumped out of her seat and fell backwards.

She landed on the floor.

"Ah, my head hurts," she muttered, rubbing her head. Hikaru and Kaoru helped  
her up.

After she fixed the chair and sat down, the twins were smirking. 'Not good' Haruhi thought.

"So, who is it?" Hikaru started.

"Who would you go with first?" Kaoru finished the sentence.

Haruhi never thought about it, she thought for a minute

While the twins were ginning at her, like they planned something devious.

"Well, if I wanted a calm date, I would go with Kaoru. If I wanted a hyper  
type date, I would go with Hikaru because Kaoru is lot calmer and quiet and

Hikaru is childish and playful." She said bluntly.

The twins just blinked at her dumbly.

Haruhi went back to her work, taking out the real worksheet, while the twins

sat silently.

Kaoru winked at Hikaru, who nodded.  
Kaoru got up, and Hikaru stayed. Haruhi didn't notice.

After a long silence Haruhi looked up.

"Hey, where'd Kaoru go?" She asked, looking at Hikaru.

"He went back because he forgot something," he answered her.

"Okay . . ." She went back to working.  
'Wow, can this get anymore awkward?' they both thought.

"So Haruhi, want to go get something to eat?"

"No. Homework." She said without looking at him.

"Want a drink?"

"No."

Minutes passed by, while Haruhi and Hikaru sat silently.  
Hikaru coughed to lift up the awkwardness.

"What did you get in question five?" Hikaru asked

"Seven." She answered, still writing. Then he smirked.

"How about question six?"

"Ten."

"Question nine?" she twitched.

"78, now would you please shut up and let me finish?" She said annoyed.

"Okay."

But of course he continued on.

"Really? I got 98." Haruhi let out a sigh.

"Oh, I'll double check it tonight."

"Okay."

Then he went on again.  
"Question four?"

"Five."

"Question Twelve?"

"Eight"

Hikaru shot out questions and without skipping a beat, Haruhi would answer  
them. Not really paying attention to him, really.

"How about on 34?"  
"I got 43." Haruhi said.

Hikaru got closer. Haruhi noticed, trying to not think about it.  
'My heart is beating faster . . . Hikaru why are you coming closer?!' She  
thought

"What's your favorite subject?"

"English and history."

"How tall are you?" Hikaru asked  
He came closer, their faces a few inches. She blushed. Hikaru smiled at this,  
then sat back down in his chair.

"About 5 feet."  
Haruhi let out a breathe of air.

"What's your favorite place?"  
"A quiet place."

"What would you do if you were stick here forever?" He asked curiously.  
"Call for help?" She said

"Do you like someone?" he asked grinning.  
"Yea." She said fast, not thinking on what she was saying. She was so into  
her work right now.

"Who?" he asked  
"Hikaru." then after it came out; she wanted to take it back.  
'Oh, man. Why did I just say that!' She thought, looking up at Hikaru but  
to only see him grinning like a mad man.

"So, you like me, no?" he said smugly.  
'Uh, I can't take it back now. Stupid rich boy.' She thought, mentally  
slapping her head.

"Yea." Haruhi answered very softly.  
Hikaru motioned Haruhi come closer, and she did.

"Well you see, I have a crush too," he said slyly.

"And her name is, Ha-ru-hi," he breathed out every syllable in her ear making  
her spine tingle.

Hikaru leaned back and Haruhi was blushing. Hikaru started to smile.

"So, how about I am the first to take you out." Hikaru said to her, still  
grinning.

"O-oh okay." Haruhi stuttered.  
'Wow. This has gone a lot better than what Kaoru and I planned.' Hikaru  
thought.

"I'll pick you up, say around 12 PM on Sunday?" He asked, just thinking of a  
time and date.

"Kay. See you then" She said softly.  
Hikaru got up and left, walking to the door meeting his brother.

Just by the  
look of Hikaru's madly smiling face, Kaoru could tell the plan worked. He also  
smiled at this.

They went to the car to go home.  
Leaving a too stunned Haruhi to even concentrate on her work now.  
'Hikaru just asked me out' was all she could think.

* * *

thank The Weird Shipper for correcting :)

read and review pleeaassee :D


End file.
